clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Shorts
:Not to be confused with Club Penguin Videos. Club Penguin Animated Shorts are short animated episodes made by Disney under Club Penguin. They are uploaded on YouTube. On rare occasions, Disney puts these shorts on air on their channels. So far, this is most common in Disney XD Latin America. They were first introduced in December 2011. There are currently eleven episodes, and they are all about two minutes long. Episodes There have been eleven episodes (six music videos and five cartoon shorts) since the time the first episode was uploaded. New episodes continue to air on Disney Channel and Disney XD, and on YouTube. For full episode descriptions, quotes, and image galleries, visit the appropriate pages for each episode. History From very early on, Club Penguin had always wanted to make cartoons. They had some advertisements with no penguins talking, but they kept working at it. When Disney finally bought Club Penguin, they got the chance they had been waiting for. On December 3, 2011, the first episode aired, Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. The Animated Short episodes were proving to be very popular, and Club Penguin began to air Best Seat in the House in select movie theaters across the United States in Winter 2011, in the advertisements before PG movies. In July 2012, Club Penguin released their first song, The Party Starts Now, and began releasing more songs after that, with Animated Short episodes to accompany them. The music videos Cool In The Cold and Anchors Aweigh aired on Disney Channel during commercial breaks in late January 2013 to promote their respective albums. Characters Major Characters *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Rockhopper *Jet Pack Guy *Sensei *The Four Ninjas *The Aqua Penguin *Puffle *Rainbow Puffle *Cadence *Lolz *Yarr *The Penguin Band *Gary the Gadget Guy *EPF Agents Minor Characters *Giant Squid Cameos *Polo Field *Businesmoose *Happy77 *Olaf Merchandise Soundtrack On February 12, 2013, Club Penguin released Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! The album contains all of the songs from the series so far, including an exclusive track, Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), which released the same day. The album includes a code to unlock the Bling Bling Necklace. iTunes Releases All of the songs released in the series can be purchased on the Apple iTunes online store for $0.99 cents. Differences from Game *The Stage shows movies instead of plays. *There is a path to the Dojo with a cliff near it that leads to the Plaza. *Penguins can text on their EPF Phone. In Club Penguin, they can receive messages, but cannot send them. *Franky is the singer of The Penguin Band, rather than the keyboardist. Although, Stompin' Bob is seen singing in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), even though he is the guitarist. **This proves that the Penguin Band has more talents than the original style. Trivia *We get to hear Sensei, Herbert, Cadence, Rockhopper, Stompin' Bob & Franky's voice for the first time in Club Penguin Shorts. *The Four Ninjas have appeared in 3 of 11 episodes. The Aqua Penguin has also appeared in 3 of 11 episodes. Category:Videos Category:Miscellaneous